


Patron against his will

by Shivanessa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slave Loki (Marvel), Smut, patronage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Tony learns on Asgard about the true nature of his relationship with his 'boyfriend' Loki and is devastated, but Loki has his means to cheer him up again.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patronage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203663) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> This is a gift for the faboulus EndlessStairway, who I adore to no end. I tried my hand at writing a sequel to the lovely story Patronage, I hope you like it.

The blinding lights subsided and Tony stumbled out of the intricate pattern the Bifrost left behind. He felt dizzy and his insides tried to turn upside down, but this was only partly due to the asgardian travel system. Way more important was the luggage he had bought along from there… he still saw Thor’s face when the asgardian prince explained the nature of the  _ treaty _ . The faces of Thor's friends when they talked about the liesmith, silvertongue, traitor prince Loki. 

The first thing Tony saw when the world around him gained more clarity again, was the very reason for his worries and the need to run home alike. 

Loki, former prince of Asgard, now  _ ward  _ of the Avengers in Midgard stood on the roof terrace of the Stark tower, waiting for him to return. 

Tony stumbled forward, trying to quelch the unwell feeling to not give himself away immediately, but Loki must have recognized that something was off in an instant. The posture he often held, upright his hands clasped in front of himself, as if always ready to bow a little -  _ slave-like _ \- fell away when he stepped forward to steady Tony. 

Tony held up his hands and Loki stilled immediately, even stepping back into position. 

_ 'Why haven't I noticed before? It's glaring obvious!' _ Tony berated himself, willing his expression into neutrality. 

Loki however cast a careful smile on his face. "Anthony, welcome home. I hope your travels have been fortunate."

"Yeah yeah, thank you. I-... I just…" Tony interrupted himself, shaking his head. God, he could not jump Loki with all that he learned on Asgard, no way, that would only end up with Loki being upset and closed off and… 

"I need a break. This…" he gestured to the air where the last sparks of Asgardian technology-magic faded. "It's not my kind of traveling…" 

"I see." Loki nodded in understanding and stepped aside to give Tony space to enter the building. "Do you want to come inside and rest? I can make you some tea, it helps to calm the body after riding the Bifrost."

Tony, happy to distract Loki from observing him some more nodded. "Yes please, that would be great. I'll go-... I'll go sit down. Yeah." 

He noted the raised eyebrows and the short expression of worry sliding over Loki's face at the lack of the usual endearment. Tony knew he liked to call him  _ baby  _ and  _ sweetheart _ , even  _ my prince _ , but could not bring himself to do it now. But Loki didn't make a remark and his face settled back in friendly neutrality immediately. 

Tony groaned internally. God, the signs were so obvious, and he had missed them all. That Loki observed him closely and treaded very carefully everytime Tony wasn't in high spirits. How Loki gauged his moods to act accordingly, using a wide arsenal of tactics to make Tony feel good and cared for. May it be subtle compliments, an adoring look or even him dropping to his knees and sucking Tony's brains out. 

Tony had believed it was out of devotion, submissive because Loki liked it that way. That he cared for Tony out of affection, like he cared for Loki because he truly  _ liked  _ him. Even more than that if he was honest. His lover. His perfect and beautiful space viking boyfriend. 

But on Asgard he learned that Loki's position in Tony's home was regarded completely differently. That he was a thrall, a ward, dependant from the goodwill of a patron and thus inclined to fulfill each of Tony's wishes. And that there was nobody who would stand up for him there. Everybody Tony spoke to with growing horror seemed to find no fault in treating Loki like this. In fact it was considered the lesser punishment, compared to lifelong imprisonment in Asgard's dungeon. 

Tony sat down on the couch, fighting the urge to bury his fingers in his hair and hide his face. Was it true? But how could it not, with this prospect. It was more than understandable that Loki acted like he did, out of fear to be thrown out onto the streets or summoned back to Asgard. His submission was that of a  _ thrall _ , an actual slave, far away from the kinky games Tony enjoyed. Had he used him that way, unknowing that Loki was forced to submit because he feared to jeopardize his  _ patronage _ ! 

"Anthony, are you well?" 

Loki's soft but worried tone jerked Tony back out of his misery. The asgardian stood next to him, a steaming cup in his hand and worry plastered openly over his face. Tony stared at him until Loki's hands started to shake and he sat the cup down. He knelt next to the couch by Tony's knee, his eyes cast down. He clasped his hands together like he did when they played the slave game. 

_ 'God help me…' _

Tony's heart clenched at the sight. 

"Has… has something happened in Asgard?" Loki's voice broke a little at the end. He didn't look up again and Tony could see his knuckles turn white. 

No wonder! To see the master come home from a place where everybody thought so little of him, seeing him upset and closed off... of course it spiked Loki's fears of punishment or even worse. Abandonment. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something, to explain, but he couldn't be sure to not accuse Loki of anything, too much was he hurt himself by all of this. But the miserable figure at his feet made his tongue turn to lead. 

"No… no Loki. I just… I just missed you so much babe." Tony swallowed, but by the time Loki hesitantly looked up to him he even managed a smile. "Did you miss me too?" 

Loki smiled back, a bit of the tension leaving his hands and shoulders. "Yes. I did." he shuffled closer. His fingers found Tony's knee, sliding upwards over his thigh, tentatively but also with a clear intent. 

Tony placed his hand on Loki's, even if his traitorous body grew excited with the sight of his lover -  _ no! _ \- Loki on his knees in front of him. 

"I'm really tired babe. How about I tell you about my fabulous stay in space viking land tomorrow?" He feigned a yawn.

Loki nodded. "Of course Anthony. Do you want me to accompany you to bed?" 

"No… it's still early. You must be wide awake. I'll-... I'll just have a nap. I'll be much better after. Those beds up there. Not good." Tony got up, trying to ignore Loki's wounded expression before he turned to hide in his bedroom. He would figure out how to fix this mess. Tomorrow. Yeah, definitely. 

*

Tony woke up to a familiar warm pressure against his side. Soft skin rubbed against him from shoulder to toe and the specific scent of raven hair graced his nose. Nimble fingers had already found their way into his pyjamas, stroking him to full hardness. He groaned and turned his head to the side only to find warm lips awaiting him there for a kiss that deepened quickly. 

"I missed you, Anthony. I wanted to let you rest but I missed you so much. You've been away so long." Loki mumbled between kisses, each word a balm to Tony's troubled soul. But did he really miss him or was he just making sure that his position in Tony's household remained secured? 

Whatever the intent was, Tony's body cared little for it when the strong but careful hand started to stroke him in earnest, rubbing over the head with each move upward. He wriggled down his pants to make room, what Loki took as an invitation to come above him. The wet lips move down Tony's neck to his chest, teasing his nipples and the even more sensitive spot under them. Loki knew his body so well.

"Loki… I missed you too. So… damn much!" he groaned when Loki arrived at his bellybutton, drawing a wet line downward. 

When he finally sucked Tony's cock into his mouth Tony was about to lose his mind. The perfect wet heat of Loki's skilled mouth had turned him into an addict, especially when Loki after a couple of bobbs started to relax his throat. Inch by inch Tony's cock sank deeper, until it was sheathed fully and tight in Loki's mouth. 

As if nothing stood between them Tony's hand found Loki's hair, gripping into it to move him up and down the way he liked it. Had believed that Loki liked it. 

Small gurgling sounds and Tony's moans were all that was audible while he fucked Loki's throat, just to pull him back in time to let him breath. Loki’s face was a mess, the eyes teary and red, spit running down his chin, wayward locks plastered to the sweat on his forehead and cheeks. He huffed hastily to get enough air before he was forced down again and still… there was this wanting glint in his eyes, the fracture of a smile on his swollen lips and the hard cock between his legs, lightly rubbing against the bedsheet. 

Was this all a lie? 

Could he really fake all this, just to give Tony the illusion of consent? 

Tony's heart sank and his erection faded. 

He let go of Loki's hair and rolled away from under him to sit at the edge of the bed. 

"Anthony…?" Loki's voice was raw and cracked, but also a bit panicky. Tony heard him rub his face to get a bit of the mess under control but he didn't care about it. With strong clarity he knew that this wasn't what he wanted. What he could deceive himself to do. 

"Not like this."

"Anthony, wha…" 

Tony turned to him, his mouth a thin line. 

"Not like this Loki. I’m sorry… maybe I should have known. Maybe I should have asked. But I didn't know…" 

Loki stared at him, his hair still in chaos from Tony's fingers, clearly at a loss. 

Tony turned his back on him again, unable to stand the image of loss and confusion. "I thought we  _ had  _ something. I thought we were lovers."

"We are… -" 

"No we are not, Loki! Not if you fear I would abandon you as soon as you tell me no! Not as long as you consider this an agreement, like some sort of contract. You give me sex and submission for-… for savety and a home and…  _ patronage _ ?!" 

Loki sat up straight and carded a hand through his hair. He sighed. 

"So this is what this is all about?" 

Tony stared at him. 

Loki raised one eyebrow. "They told you back in Asgard how this works for asgardians? That I'm considered a ward and you my patron?" 

Tony only nodded. 

Loki sighed again and to Tony's sheer astonishment, crossed his legs in a relaxed manner. He had expected tears, shame, maybe Loki denying it, or even fleeing. Not this… calm.

"It kind of is what this is about. I'm here on Midgard against my will. And my life has become significantly better since you became my patron."

Tony felt his heart crack a little. "But-...!"

Loki raised a hand. "Please, let me explain.”

Tony shut his mouth, way too stunned by the calm and controlled behaviour to object.

Loki pressed his lips closed for a moment, thinking.

“In the beginning it was just that. I wasn’t aware that you didn't know. In fact I wasn't sure if you knew until now.”

“So it’s true. This was just an act.”

Loki raised a condescending eyebrow until Tony shut up again. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

“Yes and no.” Loki mused, more to himself than to Tony. “I tried to hide it from myself…” He lowered his head. “But even when I thought you my patreon and myself dependent from your good will… nobody has ever been this good to me.”

Loki nodded to himself and Tony’s heart cracked a little more but this time because it painted a very devastating picture of Loki’s life on Asgard.

“Even if I tried to convince myself that I’m just spreading my legs for you because I have to… I find myself lying to myself.” Now it was Loki’s turn to become red and he felt obviously uncomfortable with all this. “As an asgardian man, it is considered shameful to be the  _ receiving  _ one in bed and I have never, before… well. It turned out that I like it. At least with you.” He turned to Tony again. His fingers placed themself on Tony’s hand and the human had no heart to push them away. Could this be true?

“I like you Anthony. And what we do. It’s hard for me to admit. I’m a prince, I'm forced to submit to the enemy. I shouldn't be…  _ eager  _ to do it. By the norns. But when you’ve been away, I… really missed you. Missed what we have. That is no lie.”

Tony moved closer, hope tentatively blooming in his chest. “Are you saying… that you wouldn't do it if you didn't want to?”

Loki raised a single eyebrow.

“To be honest, Anthony. I would live in a hovel before I sleep with, let's say  _ Barton _ . So yes, I’m doing this because I want to.”

“And you would tell me no, if I asked for something you wouldn't like?”

Now a smirk grew on Loki’s face. “Well… before that happens you need to find something to do with me that I do not like.”

The smirk started to appear onTony's face too. “Sounds like a challenge I’m willing to accept””

The talk ended when Loki moved closer and pressed his still wet lips to Tony’s.

There was much left to discuss, negotiations to make - but that could wait until tomorrow.


	2. A willing ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is ordered to Asgard and Loki thinks about the situation and their relationship.
> 
> This is set BEFORE Tony comes back to confront Loki.

Loki watched the last remnants of the Bifrost until nothing was left of Tony Stark on the rooftop terrace. Then he turned on his heel and marched inside, the glass door closing automatically behind him. 

So that was that. His patron had been ordered to Asgard. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk in detail about what it meant to be a patron. Loki had tried to diffuse the tension but shortly after Thor arrived to bring the message and an invitation. He hadn't been very precise in what awaited Antony in the golden realm, but if it was about their arrangement it could be dangerous for Loki. Unfortunately he couldn't eavesdrop as much as he would have liked so all he was assigned to do now was wait. Wait for Anthony's return and what that would mean for him. 

Loki pressed his lips closed and straightened his posture. It made no sense to ponder on it. What the Norns wove in his fate was about to happen, that much was sure. He could only hope that the worst case was to go back to his old apartment and not into a golden cell. 

Anthony hadn't taken back his consent that Loki was allowed to use the workplace in his absence - at least as far as Loki was informed. He decided to find out how much his patron trusted him while was off world. 

To Loki's delighted surprise the workshop was open to him and every apparatus he tried operated without restriction. Well, Anthony was a crafty man, he likely had his means to survey his ward in his absence. It was probable that his machines would alert him if Loki tried to do something unsavory. What could that even be? With his magic restricted he was as much dependent on Anthony's good will and support that he never even thought about betraying him. Also it wasn't necessary, though. Anthony gave very freely whatever Loki desired, be it crafts material, clothes or expensive food and drink. A luxurious place to stay, entertainment. Even his own room to find peace and solitude. 

Loki gripped the tool he used to carve runes into gemstones a little tighter. Well, he paid for these amenities. Paid with his loyalty and devotion and not at least with his body. 

A strange mixture of feelings rose in him at the thought. Suddenly each step echoed in the huge workshop and every move of Loki's tool seemed way too loud. 

"Jarvis. Please, would you play Anthony's favorite music?" 

The familiar sounds rose from the speakers, but it wasn't the same.

His memory showed him how he dropped to his knees for the man - a mortal - how he submitted and played the weak and soft maiden. And to Loki's utter dismay it wasn't only disgust and aversion to think about how he prostrated himself, how Anthony took his pleasure and… no. 

No disgust. 

Not even a little. 

But all those thoughts were for naught when Anthony came back and didn't want him any longer. His face when Loki called him by his title was something that made his belly churn with undefined fears. An unhappy patron wasn't something Loki intended, but an unhappy patron who was about to meet Odin was… dangerous. 

*

Loki worked deep into the night. It helped to focus on his hands and the crafts to ignore the situation. Just when he felt his eyes droop he made his way to the huge bed he usually shared with Anthony. 

But the nagging feelings came back as soon as he rested his head on the soft pillow. 

Not only that Anthony was ordered to Asgard. There he would be surrounded by his brother and friends, maybe even Odin himself. None of them would not speak fondly of their missing brother, son, and prince. If Anthony hadn't known Loki's place in the golden realm until now, after his visit he would. And would he still want him as a ward when he knew that Loki was a worthless ally and hostage? That nobody on Asgard would bat an eye if the human neglected him, maybe even abused him? 

Loki turned over in the huge bed. The sheets smelled of Anthony. But there was no other sound than the ones Loki made. No soft breath in beside him. No wandering hands that tried to seduce him. No commands to roll over and perform. He should be happy. Wasn't this what he had wished for? Some peace? 

Loki rolled on his back. 

Somehow it reminded him of the time in the small apartment he had lived in before moving in with Anthony. How he sat there, after a mission. Alone with nobody to listen to. Like in a prison cell. 

Around Anthony it almost never was quiet. In the workshop often loud music blared from the speakers. And all the time, even during his most difficult works or in the heated moments between the sheets the human's mouth never stood still. 

After he noted that Anthony mostly talked to himself or his machines, Loki got used to it. It was like an endless stream of calming noise that let him know that he wasn't alone, that he was cared for and welcome. It reminded him of sitting close to Thor and his friends, listening to their banter and jokes. It meant to belong. 

Now it was quiet. 

Loki rolled over and pulled the pillow with him until it covered his head. 

Shutting out the awful quiet. 


End file.
